User blog:Artemis Paradox/MHFG Guild: ☆Radiant Dawn☆
☆RadiantDawn☆ ☆RadiantDawn☆ is a new small guild on Monster Hunter Frontier G that is made for english and other language-speaking players both in and outside of Japan. The Guild was founded by Artemis_Paradox (me). What do we want to be? We want to be a home to all kinds of players. Be it new or old. Inexperienced or experienced. Casual or hardcore. All players are welcome. What are the benefits of a Guild? Being member of a guild, also known as''' 猟団 (ryoudan), has the following benefits: #People have a private place where they can talk freely without having to be afraid of getting into trouble with Japanese players. This is found in-game as the '''Guild Chat. #People can quickly and easily communicate with each other through the Guild System, which is essentially like a Friends Tab allowing you to easily message or warp towards other people. #People can take part in the Hunter Festival and hunt for Soul Points (入魂) and turn these in over the course of 1 week. And after this week they can claim the rewards for their donations in Guild Points which can be used to buy all sorts of items including Hardcore Carves. #People can take part in Perone Festival together as a group and in that way gain additional Guild-Based Performance rewards when the festival ends. Perone Festival is essentially like Caravan Quests where you hunt several monsters in a chain of quests (a little like Epic Hunting Quests). #People can access (based on Guild Level) their Guild's personal Guild Hall where they can buy items not otherwise obtainable through other shops and bonus courses as well as make use of all sorts of bonus facilities. Example: Skill Cooking via the "Guild Kitchen". Can cook skills like Wide Area +3 for a limited amount of time! And also take on Guild Quests for Guild Tickets which make exclusive weapons and armor pieces. Some of these are really good. Joining a Guild I do not have pictures at the moment to showcase it visually but I will describe it briefly in what would be the easiest way: #Select the first option which is: 猟団を探す (http://cog-members.mhf-g.jp/images/manual/static/227/03.jpg) #Select the first option again in the new menu that shows up. #Select the 5th option which with the "長" kanji in it, the option below the one with "長ID" (http://cog-members.mhf-g.jp/images/manual/static/227/04.jpg) #Type the name of the Guild Leader, in this Guild's case "Kaede" and you will be brought to a new window showing all Guilds whose leader has this name. #Select the Guild with the name ☆RadiantDawn☆ and hit confirm. #Hit the option in the middle on the new screen, where you will find 3 options, and confirm. (http://cog-members.mhf-g.jp/images/manual/static/227/05.jpg) #Wait until your application has been accepted. Requirements to Join We don't have any specific requirements. Everyone is welcome. The only requirements in essence are: #Have this game. #Be HR1 minimum. Please let us know if you would like to join us by leaving a message in the comment section with your in-game name (IGN), hunter rank (HR) and ID (this last one is optional). Happy Hunting! Category:Blog posts